


23:25

by orphan_account



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M, Post ch 208, kisses and fluff, zhan can't catch a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 16:09:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11809512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “I like you so much I’m going to explode.”





	23:25

**Author's Note:**

> i've read ch 208 about a million times and i'm still screaming

_“I like you so much I’m going to explode.”_

For a moment they both stare at each other, silent. Yi’s eyes are full of panic, his hands trembling around Zheng Xi’s neck, and he’s probably already trying to come up with a way to laugh this off, even though they both know it’s too late for that.

“I mean—” he starts, and Zheng Xi cuts him off before he can finish.

“I know what you mean.”

“Oh,” Yi says, quietly. There’s something caught halfway between terror and hope in his expression. “Really?”

“I’m not actually an idiot,” Zheng Xi says with a sigh. He raises a hand to cup the edge of Yi’s jaw, his thumb gently tracing his cheekbone. Yi is frozen, staring at him with wide eyes. “But I’m starting to think that maybe _you_ are.”

“What do you—”

“I mean, I jumped off a bridge to save your sorry ass,” Zheng Xi says, rolling his eyes. “You think catching pneumonia is my hobby or something?”

Yi stares at him, open mouthed. “Xi Xi…”

“You call me that embarrassing fucking nickname, and I don’t even punch you in the face for it. Actually, I punch _other_ people in the face, for _you,”_ Zheng Xi says. “I take care of you when you’re sick, even after you’ve vomited all over me like an asshole. I carry you up a mountain because you’re too lazy to just walk like a normal person, and I pick _a caterpillar_ off your junk, because you’re a complete idiot.” He sighs, still staring up at Yi, his stupid, perfect face that he’s had memorized since he was a kid. “Which is why you still haven’t noticed that _I like you,_ you dumbass.”

“Zheng Xi,” Yi falters, staring at him with his wide, too bright eyes. A tear falls from the corner of one eye, and Zheng Xi catches it with his thumb. “That was the rudest confession I’ve ever heard.”

“Shut up,” Zheng Xi says, and then he drags Yi down and kisses him.

Neither of them have any idea what they’re doing, and their teeth clack together, and Yi is still half crying and getting snot everywhere, and they’re awkwardly sprawled on the bed with Yi’s elbow jabbing into Zheng Xi’s ribs, and Zheng Xi thinks that he really must be an idiot, because it’s the best kiss he’s ever had in his life.

It’s a while before they get something like a rhythm figure out, and then it’s soft, and warm, and familiar, like every other time they’ve opened up to each other. Finally Yi breaks away for air, and Zheng Xi presses kisses against his neck, smiling against his skin. “I really like you, Yi.”

Yi presses a hand against Zheng Xi’s cheek, his eyes soft and vulnerable, and then— “Will you buy me something expensive for our anniversary?”

Zheng Xi hits him with a pillow. “We’ve barely been together for a _minute,_ you gold digging idiot, and you’re already asking what I’m going to get you for our—”

“Five minutes, technically,” Yi says, pointing at the clock. It reads 23:30. “But I think we both know that we’ve been together for a lot longer than that.”

This time, when they kiss, they’re both smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> ((ps... they're both idiots))


End file.
